


Do Better

by WintersCaptain



Series: A Joyful Future [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Unprotected Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: "it is not economical to go to bed early to save the candles if the result is twins." - chinese proverba joyful future fic
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: A Joyful Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> the result of this evening? you guessed it - the girls! enjoy responsibly, y’all, and practice safe sex! ([find the rest of the ajf series on my tumblr, which is updated frequently!](https://winterscaptain.tumblr.com/post/623390428202401792/aaron-hotchner-x-female-reader-aaron-hotchner-x))
> 
> also...happy birthday aaron hotchner!

“I’ll go check on Aaron before he drowns himself in work and forces me to drive home without him.” You stand and put your napkin on the table. 

Luke laughs. “The biggest award of the night went to him and he’s still working?”

You look at him, deadpan. “Have you met him?”

“Fair point.” 

You pat shoulders and kiss heads as you round the table, headed toward the hallway and the elevators. 

You’ve been riling Aaron up all night - running your foot up his calf at the table, wetting your lips  _ just  _ so, running your fingers over that spot on the back of his neck when you got up to go to the bathroom, etc. 

The final nail in the proverbial coffin was when you whispered something obscene into his ear right before he stood to accept his award. He was remarkably composed, but the hand that gripped your thigh when he returned to the table told you everything you needed to know.

Either he really was doing some work to cool off, or you would have some sort of surprise waiting for you in his office. 

You get to the eighth floor and step out of the elevator. The only sounds are that infernal humming that pervades throughout the building and the click of your heels against the floor. 

Before you can close the door, you’re thrown up against it. 

_ Surprise, it is.  _

You can only imagine the slam that echoed down the hallway. For the third time tonight, you’re thankful people don’t pay half as much attention as they should. 

Aaron’s mouth is attached to your throat and his breath against your skin is intoxicating. His hands slide around your waist and up your back, slipping under the straps of your dress. You wind your fingers in his hair, tipping your head back against the door. 

Your breath comes hot and fast as he forges a path to your collarbones and pulse points. Slinging a leg over his hip, you yank on his hair and bring his lips back to yours. A desperate noise leaves his chest as your lips meet, sliding his tongue against yours. 

“You know exactly what you were doing, don’t you?” He asks against your lips. 

“Mhmm,” you reply, sucking his lower lip into your mouth. “Didn’t expect  _ this,  _ though.”

He crowds you impossibly closer to the door with a thigh between your legs, caught up in the jersey skirt of your dress. With a little jump, you throw your other leg up around his hip, locking your ankles around his back. 

You’re never surprised by his strength, but this showing pulls heat straight to your core. Your arms, looped over his shoulders, cover the span of his shoulders as he lavishes you in filthy kisses, wet and needy. 

One of his hands slides under your ass and hikes up your skirt giving him freer access to you. You pull him tighter against you with your legs, the fly of his slacks hitting you right where you want him. 

He grunts and hauls you higher by an inch or two. “Do you really want me to fuck you against this door?”

You pull back, the back of your head hitting the door with a dull  _ thunk.  _ You crinkle your nose at the impact and it makes him laugh. Soon, you’re following suit. “Well, that depends, do you want to fuck me against this door?”

He pretends to think for a moment before nodding twice, slowly. “I think I could get behind that idea.” 

With a grin, you drop your legs to the ground and rid yourself of your underwear, letting them drop to the floor around your heels. All the air leaves Aaron’s mouth in a  _ whoosh _ , and you swear you see his cock twitch in his slacks. You let your hands rest on his belt, raising your eyebrows. He grins at you and covers your hands with his, quickly undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. 

Before you can blink again, he’s got you pinned against the door again. His hands find the juncture between your ass and thighs and you wrap your legs around him again with only a little help. You can feel him fumble for a moment as he frees himself, and you twirl a lock of his hair around your fingers, your lips pressed underneath his jaw. 

Of course, you’re careful not to leave any marks above the collar, but you’d never deprive yourself of contact. He freezes for just a moment, and you pull back to look him in the eye. 

“You okay?”

He nods. “Yeah...I just..don't have anything on me.” 

_ Oh, yeah, that.  _

You waver for a second, but, “We’ll be fine.” It doesn’t sound convincing. 

And it isn’t - you’re not on birth control anymore because you both started talking about more kids, and why he would keep condoms in his office, you have no idea. 

He squints at you. “You said that last time and the time before that.” 

_...and we got baby girl and Isaac for our trouble. _

It takes a second, but you burst out laughing, realizing he’s still rock hard, pressed against you, and ready to go, but you’re talking about  _ family planning _ . 

All he can do is smile at you fondly, relishing in the way your laughter crinkles the corners of your eyes and lights your whole face up from the inside out. 

You sober up after a second, tracing the back of your hand down his cheek before running it back through his hair. “I’d love nothing more than to continue having and parenting your gremlins, babe, so I’m good if you’re good.” 

He smiles and hums, kissing you sweetly, almost chastely, on the mouth. “Then I’m good.” 

You close your eyes and run your nose against his as he leans in to press his forehead against yours. 

“Hey.”

You open your eyes and lean back only so much so that you can focus on his eyes. 

“Eyes here, please.” 

It takes everything in you to keep your eyes from fluttering shut as he pushes into your wet heat, little by little. As amped as you are, he’s still got a lot going on down there and, after Isaac, it’s always nice to take it easy to start. 

His breath comes sharp through his nose as he bottoms out, his hips pushing yours flush against the door. “Fuck, you’re good.” 

You lean forward to kiss him, speaking into his mouth. “Haven’t done anything yet.” 

He shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter.” 

And with that, he drives into you like it’s his goddamn job, his hips snapping to yours over and over and over. You hold onto him for dear life, one of your hands in his hair and the other at his shoulder. He shifts, bringing one of his arms under your leg, hooking your knee at his elbow. 

You are less than mindful of your volume as you let out a whine at the new, deeper angle he hits. After six years, he has all your tricks down to a science and you have his. 

The leg still wrapped around his back digs in, the heel of your shoe pressed into his ass. You know he loves it, so you take the extra effort to just point your toes  _ just so _ -

He lets out a breathy laugh. “You just had to wear the ‘fuck me’ heels tonight, didn’t you?”

You wind your fingers in his hair and tug, hard, relishing in the way his mouth falls open and his eyes snap shut. “My husband was given an award for exemplary service to the Federal Bureau of Investigation this evening. I have to look the part.”

He pulls you forward to meet him and an obscene noise escapes you as there’s not a single inch of him that isn’t inside you. His lips meet yours. You can feel his smile.

It’s hard for you to reach anything of importance from this angle, but you know you’ll get your due. It’s easy enough to just enjoy the feeling of him sliding within you, the feeling of his breath against your skin, his hands wandering across your back. 

You relax entirely, letting him take your weight in his arms. He huffs a little laugh and shakes his head, but doesn’t stop. Little waves of pleasure zing up your spine and you flutter around him a little. It is its own reward to watch him chase his peak. His concentration is almost funny - the tight jaw, furrowed brow - all of it to give you both what you want. 

You card your fingers through his hair and he leans into your touch. 

_ He’s like a cat.  _

The thought makes you smile, and he kisses your wrists when your hands drop to his cheeks, your arms bent between your bodies. 

“Are you going to come for me, my love?” You ask. 

He shakes his head. “You’re not -  _ fuck _ ” You clench around him and it brings you that much closer. “You’re not there yet.”

You wrap your arms around his shoulders again, dropping your head to kiss and lick at his neck and throat. “That’s okay. You’ll give me what I want, won’t you?” 

His agreement is strained at best, and you know he’s getting close. “Mhmm.”

“Then let go, baby. Let go.”

He listens to you, driving up into you harder and faster than before, forcing short moans and whimpers out of your mouth. His hands crawl up your back, holding you flush to his chest while your back is entirely pressed against the door. 

You’re surrounded. 

Your walls clench around him in time with his thrusts, bringing him to the edge. “Come for me, Aaron. Please. I need it.” You’re whiner than you thought you’d be, but in fairness, he  _ is  _ fucking the life out of you against his office door and it couldn’t get much hotter. “I need you to come inside me. Please.”

With a groan, he slams himself as far into you as possible and you feel his cock twitch as he empties inside of you. You let out a whimper and pull his head to your shoulder, your fingers wound in his hair and your lips pressed to the side of his head. 

A few more shallow thrusts find you leaking cum as he chases the last dregs of his orgasm. Your walls flutter around him, milking everything you can from him. 

He’s softening inside you when he recovers, pulling you from the door and carrying you to his desk. A swoop of his arm clears enough space to place you gently on the polished surface. When you’re settled, he tucks the hem of your dress above your waist, both cushioning your back and avoiding anything nefarious falling from you. 

He pulls out and immediately drops to his knees, replacing his cock with his fingers and latching onto your clit. Your hands immediately fall into his hair, holding him right where he is

“ _ Fuck, _ Aaron.” He’s  _ so  _ good and never fails to remind you of that. He pumps his fingers and you can hear his tongue languidly stroking your folds, circling you. His pleased noises hum through you as he devours you and you’re on the brink in what feels like seconds. 

His fingers are  _ just _ right and you can only imagine the way they look, covered in your own arousal and his cum as he coaxes pleasure from you. 

His other hand reaches around your leg, pulling your lower belly taut and opening you further to him. You grab that hand with one of your own and push your fingers between his. 

He looks up at you under his lashes and you’re just about done for. Your lower lip disappears between your teeth as you meet his eyes. 

He has the audacity to  _ wink  _ at you. Your subsequent laugh dissolves into a wanton moan as his arm flexes, pumping his fingers faster and faster within you. 

“Aaron, I’m -“

He hums, the vibration of it sings straight into your bones. He knows better than to shift gears, lavishing consistent attention to your clit and fucking you hard and fast with his fingers. 

Your orgasm doesn’t sneak up on you. It floods over you, starting where his mouth meets you and sails up until you can taste metallic behind your tongue and buzzing in your sinuses. Your thighs clench around his head, spasming as he guides you through it. 

Those little pleased hums you love so much never stop. He’s always unfairly proud when he can bring you over the edge like this and he knows the vibration only adds to your ecstasy. 

When you start to wind down, he releases you but keeps contact, murmuring praise into your skin, his lips never leaving you. 

You race to catch your breath, feeling altogether dizzy as you relax back against the desk, your head pillowed on a random file. 

He pulls from you after a moment with a final open-mouthed kiss to your clit that makes you jump and laugh. It’s with a smile that he descends over your body and presses his lips against yours. 

He’s filthy in the extreme - you can taste both of you on his mouth, but it only stokes the want rising in you again. Both of you know it. 

He pulls back, his clean right hand caressing your cheek. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

A little smile glances across your mouth. “If you want more kids, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

He barks a laugh and kisses you again. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm.” You can feel him reach down and stroke himself a couple of times, but you know he’s already amped again. “Fuck me and don’t stop until you fill me up and make me yours.” 

It isn’t a request. 

Keeping his mouth pressed to yours, he slides into you to the hilt and you gasp, winding your legs around his waist again. It’s almost frictionless, given your orgasm and the evidence of his previous one all over you. 

He’s merciless, fucking you so deep you can almost feel it in your ribs. Little sobs of pleasure leave your mouth as you hold him tightly against you, your fingers ironing wrinkles into his dress shirt. You’re suddenly and overwhelmingly thankful you wore this dress instead of another - jersey, you’ve found, is incredibly wrinkle-resistant. 

You’ve said it before and you’ll say it again - his athletic stamina is impressive. Other than his heightened breath and the slight sheen of sweat on his brow, he is absent evidence of exertion. He never misses a beat or hesitates or wavers, giving you the opportunity to meet him thrust for thrust. 

The orgasm he gave you with his mouth still runs through your system, leaving you more than satisfied as you encourage him, again, to go on without you.

That’s when you know the sex is good - when you don’t have to get off every round to have a  _ fantastic  _ time. 

His hips meet yours with obscene intensity and you pray, once again, that you’re the only ones stupid enough to be on the upper floors of the office during the annual awards gala, sober as judges, while you fuck like animals on the IOS Section Chief’s desk. 

All at once, he gathers you impossibly closer to his chest and pulls the high, stretchy collar of your dress, biting down on the soft skin of your upper breast. You cry out as he lets out a broken groan, his hips stuttering against yours as you ride him through his orgasm. 

His name leaves your mouth in gasps as you bury your face in his hair, your fingers scrambling for purchase on his taunt shoulders. 

When he pulls from you, you feel the rush of his cum leave you and you clench around nothing, the sensation unbearably hot. 

You rest against each other for a minute. With half of your brain space, you crane your neck to check the little clock on his desk. 

_ It’s only been 37 minutes.  _

_ We really do have this down to a science, don’t we? _

“Aaron, babe?”

An inconvenienced grumble sounds from underneath your left breast. 

“We’re missing your party.”

He picks up his head, looking content and entirely fucked-out. 

_ That's gonna be a hard look to hide.  _

“You had to help me with three urgent consults that came from the director’s desk because you’re now one of only five senior agents in my section and also happen to be my beautiful wife.” He rattles it off like it’s nothing, and you’re thankful (not for the first time) that he only seems to suck at lying to  _ you _ . 

“Of course, my love. I’m very helpful.”

He raises his eyebrows and drops his head back to your chest. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

+++

When you make it back downstairs, nothing is out of place. 

You put the stern look back on his face with a reminder that he had to be up for a meeting in the district tomorrow and wouldn’t be home until after dinner while he cleaned you up with a spare shirt from his go bag. 

Once he replaced his suit jacket and re-tied his tie, he was left unmarred and wrinkle-free. 

“So,” JJ says, leaning against the bar beside Dave, “how many do you think they got in?”

He snorts. “I try not to think too hard about it.”

“I’m thinking two,” she muses as if he didn’t say anything at all. 

Emily shows up out of nowhere. “Two for him, one for her. Made the mistake of checking upstairs about fifteen minutes in. Won't do that again.” 

She downs a shot of tequila. JJ and Dave follow suit. 


End file.
